2014.02.09 - Dinner Between Friends
Wally comes over to the baxter building to meet with sue. Sue had been ubable to clear her schedule to come to Wally's big birthday blow out but had in instead planned a to get together with him separately when they both had time. Wally was ok with this from what he knew of Sue a big noisy blow out at secret base was probably not her idea of a good night out anyway so something like this would be more nejoyable for both of them. Wally comes up and rings the bell. Sue Storm sends D to answer the 'door' and let Wally in, the HERBIE unit in fine form as always. "Oy, Ginger. Come on. In the kitchen." The robot leads the way to where Sue is just pulling what smells like lasagna out of the oven. "Wally! Happy birthday." She sets the lasagna on the stove top to cool, then steps around to give her friend a hug. ooc hee hee donna bot pub I approve of this. too bad i'm not a wizard though. sigh never did get that hogwarts letter. Wally gives a chuckle he always gets a kick out of the robot that sounds like Donna Noble. "oy watch it robot" "Hey Sue thanks." Wally sniffs "Oh mah gah that smells awesome!" Wally proclaims as he accepts Sue's hug and squeeze her tight. "I missed you at the party" "Don't mock me, ginger boy." D gives one last bout of attitude before going on about her way. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't get away. Sounds like it was a bit of a shindig, too." She chuckles at his reaction to the food. "Okay, I was waiting for you to arrive to set the table. The bar here, the dining room, or in front of the TV? Your birthday, your choice." "Bar is always nice. Unless there is somethign on you really want to watch." Wally says "plus at the bar we can talk better" Wally says "can i grab a drink" Sue Storm smiles and nods. "Bar it is, and this is a self-serve kitchen. Help yourself, though if you take any beer let me know so I can replace it for Ben." She turns to get the plates and silverware, putting two place settings out on the bar and arranging a tray with the third. She serves up a meal on the tray, the first cut of the lasagna going there, and then she has two other HERBIE units, both with no special identifiers other than the numbers '3' and '6'. They carefully carry the tray off, and Sue turns to get a beverage for herself. Wally grabs one of Johnny's surge bottles and comes to the bar. Then he serves himself a big piece of lasagna. "this looks great Sue you are an awesome cook. The guys here are lucky getting this every night." Takes his seat and waits for sue to sit before he starts eating. "Hey can I get your advice on something?" Sue Storm laughs softly as she serves herself a much more modest portion of the lasagna, some salad, and pushes the bowl of garlic bread to where it's more easily reached. "I don't cook this every day. They're lucky to get this every couple of weeks." She pours herself a glass of water then moves to sit down. "Sure. What's going on?" "So i'm the lucky one? because so far when ever I come over there is something yummy and freshly made waiting." wally says with a smirk. Wally reaches over for some bread and salad as he addresses the question he asked "Well I'm kind of in a bit of a wierd pickle. where I'm at least attracted to 4 different women that I could reasonably go after. I kinda feel loopy like I don't know what to do. Let's See there is Zatanna whom I've had a crush on since I first really started liking girls. and I feel like for the first time ever if I made a move she might respond, but she is a good friend and the more I see her I am starting to realize I have no business with a woman like her. she is so classy and grown up. I feel like a jerk for thinking about tying her down to sschlub like me." Wally takes a bite of the lasagna, he needs a moment, mmmmm. "Wow Sue, are you sure cooking wasn't the super power you gained, and the whole invisible thing was just a trick you picked up along the way? anyway, Then There is this sweet Blond college student I took out one night she is super sweet and nice but she is really stand offish and I don't know if I should push it there. but we had a lot of fun together." Wally eats some bread and takes a few gulps of soda. "Then there is Karen, superman's cousin the more vivasious one. I really really like her. I mean not for the reasons everyone else does, I think she is super adorable and when I finally get the nerve to talk to her like a normal person she is so cool but I just fall to pieces around her and I sort of made a fool of myself at my party asking her out and putting her on the spot with out meaning to" Wally takes a bite of salad and lasagna scooped up with bread mmmm "So good. And then there is this one woman I don't want to name. I thought she was with a friend of mine till I found out recently they aren't. And it's someone I've always admired and had respect for. And it was at the party that I found out in painfully embarrasingly clear in no uncertain terms that no they weren't together. And he was kind of a jerk about it. I felt bad for her but also I kinda want to explore that, I've always kinda wanted to I just held back out of respect for the relationship i assumed was going on. " Sue Storm listens to Wally, not interrupting once. "I think all I can say right now is wow. Let's back up a few steps and look at things objectively, okay?" She eats her meal slowly but steadily while discussing this topic. "First, Zatanna. You say you've known her for a while now? Years perhaps? If you're friends with her, hopefully good enough friends to be honest, you should just talk with her about it. Be open and honest." "mhm You are right. I need to clear the air with Zatanna, It's just hard to let go she's my first crush. but you are very right." Wally says before taking a few more bites of food and wasking it down with sweet high energy surge the best citrus soda of all time. Sue Storm nods. "If she's a good enough long-standing friend, you owe it to her to say something. Now, the second girl. If she's that standoffish, she might not be ready herself for a relationship. Perhaps cultivate a friendship with her, see if she warms up to you enough that you can talk about the possibility of dating. Don't want to scare her away by throwing that at her too quickly, you know?" Wally nods at this sage advice as he forks off a few bits of lasagna and mixes them in the salad and sets about scooping it all up with bits of bread and eating them. "Yeah she seems like the type that is just now getting out in the world" Sue Storm nods. "Right. So best to not overwhelm her. If she's worth it, she's worth waiting for. Now, Karen? Superman's cousin, you say? That makes her from a different planet, right? Same advice as with the blonde girl, but for your benefit more than hers. Take the time to get to know her and become more comfortable around her. Once you can have a thoughtful conversation with her and not have to fall back on calling her breasts pillows you want to fluff, then see if you still feel interested enough to ask her out." Wally snap points "the one with steve martin wearing the big nose, roxanne!" Wally then sounding a bit defensive "It's not bout her breast I mean yes I've noticed them and yes they are objectively glorious but i don't like her because of that. try to give me a little credit. I like how expressive she is and that she is strong and cool i don't i just lose myself around her i can't slow down." Sue Storm chuckles. "I didn't say you were only interested in her breasts. I was saying exactly what you just said. You get nervous and you start babbling. And when that happens, the potential for unfortunate things to come out of your mouth increases exponentially. And you really dont' want to end up like that poor man from that movie, who was at least somewhat good looking but couldn't carry on an intelligent conversation to save his life. Make sense?" "Yeah that makes sense." Wally says with a smile "I really do wish I could not turn into a total spazz around her." Sue Storm smiles. "That is just like learning how to drive a car. You were kind of a total spazz the first time you tried, right? But then the more you drove, the easier it became. Same thing. Don't be afraid of her, hang out with her. The more you do, the easier it'll be. Patience. Which, as much like Johnny as you are, I'm guessing is something you really don't have much of." Wally laughs a bit and turns a bit red. Wally is still a spazz at driving, he runs everyone. But he gets the analogy. "Yeah I just hope i get the chance to and I hope i figure out how to slow down around her." "For your sake, I hope so too. Now, the last person. You were really vague. So you thought she was in a relationship already with someone else, and you learned she's not?" Sue pushes her plate aside, having finished eating already. Wally looks up from his plate he was going to town. "mm Yeah it's bit of a odd situation. I had always thought she was with a friend of mine. It always seemed that way from what i could see. But then I saw that no they arent together and I kinda want to go out with her. She is super nice everytime i talk to her and I get really annoyed with how my friend treats her. So I feel like I would have asked her out a long time ago if i had known so why not now?" Sue Storm considers that for a moment, taking a sip of her drink. "You're right. Why not now? But, I do suggest you /not/ saying you're asking her out because of the way that jerk treated her. She may think you're trying to offer a pity date, and believe me, that's the WORST thing you could do." Wally nods some more. "yes yes of course I can't let her think that. That's just as bad as being a jerk to her. She doesn't need pity she is a wonderful woman and deserves respect. Sue you are always so wise. that's what I like coming to you. So talking thins out with Z, just be friends with Cissie, Take my time with Karen and ask out Pepper. That makes it easier. Thanks a bunch" Wally finishes his plate and guzzles down his soda. Sue Storm smiles and nods. "Exactl...wait." Sue blinks and looks at Wally again. "Did you say Pepper? As in, Pepper Potts?" She outright STARES at Wally for a moment, then shakes her head. Weirder things have happened. Really. "Wow. You set the bar pretty high. Go on with your bad self. But later. I have a Netflix account and I owe you a movie. If you're done eating let's go pick something to watch." She is clearly intending to deal with the dishes and leftovers (if there are any) later. "What?" Wally says before giggiling at Sue's encouragement. Go on with my bad self? The reason why these 2 are friends become more and more clear the longer they are around each other. "Sure a movie sounds great! I done eating for now." The for now part should sound somewhat ominous. That poor poor Lasagna it has no idea what terrible fate awaits it later. Wally and Sue then go to the couch and curl up like a pair of kids as they enjoy a movie together. Category:Log